Freljord
Freljord je bouřlivý městský stát na severu Valoranu. Kmen Avarosanů zde zformoval Království Freljord a stal hlavním řídícím článkem státu. Aktuálně se ale nachází v občanské válce s kmenem Zimního spáru a Ledových Mnichů. Pochází odtud starověká rasa Iceborn. Tradice Freljord: Pro některé domov, pro bezpočet jiných hrob. Spousta malých klanů se hladově dožadovala práva vládnout této zamrzlé pustině po celá tisíciletí- a všechny selhaly. Nyní se, konečně, objevily tři schopné vůdkyně, kterým se podařilo shromáždit osamocené kmeny pod svůj vlající prapor. Bouře války se rozpoutá pokáždé, když se jejich cesty zkříží, ale jakmile bitevní vřavy ustanou, lidé se pokloní tomu nejsilnějšímu z kmenů, který povládne nad celým Freljordem. - Freljord je nehostinné místo. Hornatá krajina pokrytá sněhem a ledem, zmítaná ledovými bouřemi. Cestovat tudy může být, obzvlášť v zimě, velmi nebezpečné. Živly dokážou přelstít i ty, kteří zde prožili celý svůj život. Vyskytuje se zde jedna bouře převyšující všechny ostatní ve Freljordu: Ledový Vortex, mrazivý vír, který se prohání po severní polokouli Valoranu. 'Lokace' V současné době známe 8 oblastí Freljordu. Rakelstake Kdysi místo, kde sloužili Ledoví Mniši, nyní hlavní město Freljordu. Bránu do města střeží obrovská socha Avarosy. Obyvatelé žijí ve skalnaté a ledové stěně okolo královského paláce, jež je situován vprostřed zamrzlého jezera. Královský palác je vyroben z Pravého ledu a a jakožto srdce města slouží jako domov pro a , kteří zde vyhlásili Freljord královstvím. thumb|400px|Mapa Freljordu Ledový Vortex Mocná bouře na severu Freljordu obklopená horami. Vesnice Ursinů Vesnice se nachází hned pod horami Ledového Vortexu. Je to domorodé místo rasy medvědů, ze které pochází i . * Lokfar, poloostrov, kde žil berseker , severně od teritoria . Ironspike Mountains Pohoří, které v se v pulkrůhu táhne od severu Noxusu až po nejsevernější bod Freljordu. Také místo, kde se ubydlela . Avarosanský Ledovec Někde za Ledovým Vortexem v Ironspike Mountains. Kvílející Propast Slouží jako předěl mezi pevninou a ledovcem, ve kterém se nachází Citadela Ledových strážců. Také památka na bitvu, ve které Ledorození svrhli své utlačovatele. Citadela Ledových Strážců Místo, kde a její Ledoví Strážci schovávají freljordské artefakty, poklady a záznamy historie. Jsou zde i cely pro bestie, kde našel Willumpa a osvobodil ho. Místo je separované od pevniny Kvílející propastí a jediným vchodem je most, který je nad ní zbudován. 'Kultura' Freljorďané bývali kdysi rozdělený národ známý jako Ledorození (rasa, o níž se donedávna smýšlelo jako o vymřelé), jež Válka Tří Sester zanechala rozštěpené po generace. Kraj byl rozdělen a ovládán třemi kočovnými kmeny: Mrazivými Lučištníky, Ledovými Mnichi a Zimním Spárem, nyní známými jako Avarosané, Ledoví Strážci a Zimní spár. V průběhu let se kmeny občas střetly, ale důvod proč bojovat se pozvolna vytratil. Kmeny byly vedeny třemi princeznami - z Mrazivých Lučištníků, z Ledových Mnichů a ze Zimního Spáru. 'Avarosané' Tady mezi ruinami naší minulosti je mojí povinností mluvit o sjednocení. V těchto časech stojí náš lid rozdělený, thumb|110px|Mraziví Lučištníci''rozervaný dávnou nenávistí. Bratři a sestry, náš nepřítel není naším sousedem. Náš nepřítel je země zmítaná bezprávím a dlouhými zimními nocemi. Žijí v hladu, chudobě, zoufalství a chaosu. Rozhlédněte se, tyto památky pradávné historie, každý starší a větší, než cokoliv, co by naše ruce mohly ukovat.Jsou to díla sjednoceného Freljordu, země, kterou můžeme znovu spravit. Z těchto ruin může povstat mocný národ. My jsme Freljorďané a tato země patří nám všem! - 'Zimní spár' thumb|left|111px|Zimní SpárProsí o milost kdykoliv se rozezní naše bubny, ale vlk nemusí brát žádný zřetel na svojí kořist. My neosíváme a neořeme zemi jako Avarosané. My nebdíme nad roztříštěnými ruinami jako Ledoví Strážci. My nelitujeme poddané, protože odvaha je jedinou opravdovou spásou Freljordu! My jsme bojový pokřik větru, my jsme silou hor. My jsme Zimní Spár! - 'Ledoví Strážci' My jsme těmi vyvolenými, jež byli předurčeni obržet dary Střežících. Naše víra je zkoušena nemilosrdnou zimou a nikdythumb|123px|Ledoví Strážci nekončící zimou. Oprátkou, jež odděluje důstojné od nedůstojných, očisťuje od všech pochybností a zanechává za sebou pouze skvostnou čistotu. Ostatní bojují jako zanedbaná děcka, handrkují se o něco, co poté vyvrcholí v pouhé nic. My máme poslání a to připravit tuto zemi, protože její praví páni se navracejí. Střežící. Naše nadvláda se blíží.- 'Vláda' Freljord se stal místem nekonečných střetů od té doby, co vypukla Válka Tří Sester. Ač již Freljord svou autonomii má, kmenový vůdci o něj i nadále krvelačně bojují. * V nedávné době se obyvatelé zase začali sjednocovat po korunovaci nového krále a královny . Navíc Freljorďané díky Tryndamerovi uzavřeli spojenectví s barbarskými kmeny ze severu Valoranu, a ty se začaly stěhovat do Freljordu. Obohatili tak svoji kulturu o jejich tradice a zvyky. Avarosané jsou ti, kteří jsou loajální vůči . Zatímco ostatní bojují, Ashe pracuje dnem i nocí na zpracování aliance napříč celým Freljordem. Šampioni, kteří se k ní už přidali jsou: , , , a . *Zimní Spár je kmen vedený zuřivou . Sejuani si přeje dobýt celý Freljord masivní silou. V jejích očích je Freljord místem, kde si zaslouží přežít pouze silní. Během nájezdů její válečníci dovolují těm oddaným žít pod jejím praporem, dokud jim pomáhají plenit slabší kmeny natolik, že už poté nemají šanci na přežití. Jakmile její práce skončí, zůstanou ve Freljordu pouze ti, jež jsou dostatečně silní. Šampioni, kteří se s ní spojili jsou: , a . *Ledoví Strážci pobývají ukrytí pod nekonečnou zimou, hluboko ve freljordských ruinách. Uctívají svojí vůdkyni; . Skrývající se před světem daleko na severu, Ledoví Strážci archivují všechnu starobylou historii Freljordu. Ač se zdají býti mírumilovnými, pravdou je, že věrnost Ledových Strážců je pouze na oko. Svět už totiž dávno zapomněl na příšerného nepřítele, který vládnul Freljordu několik set let předtím a nakonec byl uvrhnut do hloubek Kvílející Propasti, načež následovala dlouhá a krvavá bitva. A teď, během nečinného spánku, plánuje Lissandra uvést své pány zpět do zašlé slávy. Pouze trollové a jejich král se s ní spojili. Vztahy Noxus S ohledem na ochranu, kterou Liga Freljordu (a tedy i barbarům) poskytuje, Noxus vydal rozkaz „stáhnout se“ vojákům poslaným na severní kampaň Zpacifikování Barbarů. Rozkaz byl vydán samotnou . Uvedla, že Noxus dodržuje pravidla Ligy, přesto však nezapomene na trestné činy spáchané barbary. Freljord Noxus nenávidí, zvláště pak barbarská populace. Demacia Demacie a nynější obyvatelé Freljordu spolu v minulosti měli střety, nikoliv však tak vážné jako s Noxusem. i byli velmi kritičtí ohledně Demacijské neutrality k Noxuské kampani Zpacifikování barbarů. Doopravdy Demacie i velmi úzkostlivě chránila své území a vyháněla všechny uprchlíky v těch nejkrvavějších epizodách kampaně. Navíc severní území Demacie byla také velmi často v hledáčku barbarů při jejich nájezdech. Oba státy mají před sebou ještě hodně práce, než budou moct překročit propast několika desetiletí nedůvěry. Historie "Kvílející propast. Bezedná puklina obklopená starodávnou pevností vysekanou v ledovec. Nikdo si nepamatuje, kdo jí postavil. Nikdo si nepamatuje její účel. Nikdo, jen já. Dávno před tím, než přišly Ashe a Sejuani, než magie roztříštila zlomené vrchy, než poušť pohltila Shurimu, bývala doba Tří Sester. Byly jsme tak mladé: Avarosa, Serylda a já, Lissandra. '' ''Tehdy tu žili Ledoví Střežící. Nevím, odkud přišli, ale vím, že byli mocní. Dali nám dary, sdíleli jejich magická kouzla, přetvořili nás v nesmrtelné. Pojmenovali nás. Ledorození. Na oplátku jsem jim dali cokoliv, co požadovali. Tuto ohromnou pevnost, obrovskou říši, naší loajalitu- všechno to byly malé ceny ke splacení. Ale Avarosa to tak neviděla- jako rozmazlené dítě křičela po svobodě. Požadovala volbu. Zasila semena odboje a zrady. '' Na tomto místě se to stalo. Na jedné straně Ledoví Střežící, na druhé Avarosa a její horda Ledorozených. Mnoho Ledorozených tehdy umřelo, ale nakonec Střežící padli. Avarosa je svrhla kvílející do propasti. Nikdy jsem jí neodpustila... pomstila jsem se- ale to už je jiný příběh." - '''Tři Sestry a Ledoví Střežící' Freljord byl kdysi veden lidmi. Jejich vůdkyněmi byly tři sestry: Avarosa, Serylda a Lissandra. Navštívili je Ledoví Střežící, jež jím nabídli dary, magii a nesmrtelnost výměnou za jejich loajalitu a služby. Lissandra se stala Hledačkou a hlasem Střežících, čímž podvedla své sestry, aby se jí dostalo více moci od jejích pánů. Jejich lid byl formován jako zbraně a pojmenován Ledorozenými. Nejdříve jim sloužili oddaně a bezmezně jim věřili, dokonce jim vybojovali obrovské císařství a postavili jim pevnost, která nyní stojí nad Kvílející propastí. Rozhodující bitva na Mostě Mezitím se Avarose zprotivilo sloužení panovačným Střežícím. Sjednotila Ledorozené, kteří byli ochotni se postavit Střežícím. Poslední bitva se udála na mostě, který stojí nad Kvílející propastí. Mnoho Ledorozených zemřelo, ale přece jen se jim podařilo obklíčit Střežící a shodit je do propasti, za což si vysloužila své jméno. Jeden z Ledorozených byl zvolen jako strážce, pokud by se Střežící měli ještě kdy vrátit; Avarosa uvěznila Greyorovu duši do ledu, aby jeho duch mohl zůstat bdělý na stráži a zatroubit na roh, pokud by se jejich dřívější páni měli vrátit. Avarosina smrt Lissandra zařídila smrt Avarosy, své sestry a pravé královny Freljordu. Byla pohřbena pod mohylou společně se svým lukem z pravého ledu. Hrob nesl pouze jedinou runu: Avarosa. Zapomenutá historie a zkažení Ledoví Strážci I po jejich svrhnutí zůstala Lissandra stále věrná svým pánům. Během příprav na jejich návrat strávila stovky let očišťováním veškerých znalostí Střežících a utajeným vytvořením kmenu Ledových Strážců, který slouží jí a jejím cílům. Jezdec na Yettim Ledoví Strážci stvořili zvěřinec z Freljordské divoké zvěře. Hlavním kouskem v něm byl Sněžný muž: nezvyklá bytost s mystickými schopnostmi a surovou fyzickou silou. Jakožto krotitelův pomocník se s ním skamarádil a pojmenoval ho Willump. Potají pomohl svému novému kamarádovi se zotavit. Jednoho dne nalezl Willumpovu klec rozbitou a mohl pouze odhadovat, že Sněžný muž utekl. Bez zaváhání vyběhl do divočiny hledat svého přítele. Když ho konečně našel, byl Willump už obklíčen Nunuovými členy kmenu. Nunu se k němu vrhl, aby mu pomohl. Jen co jeden z domorodců pozvedl na Nunua bič, našel v sobě Willump nový vztek, který by sám pro sebe nedokázal probudit. Sněžný muž zanechal muže zakrvácené ve sněhu, mezitímco ostatní Ledoví Strážci utekli. Bez cesty zpět se Nunu přidal k Willumpovi na jeho velkém úniku. Masakr nájezdníků Nájezdníci obklíčili kmen mladého uprostřed mrtvého nočního ticha, a i když jeho bojovníci byli schopni jejich útok odrazit, všechno se změnilo, když se objevila a probudila v nájezdnících neutěšitelný chtíč po krvi. Tryndamerův kmen byl během chvíle obklíčen. Bez šance na přežití se Tryndamere vrhl do jisté smrti. Temná postava ho pouze odhodila stranou, čímž mu způsobila smrtelné zranění. Umírajíc se Tryndamere plně odevzdal svému hněvu. Krev se mu vařila a jeho vztek ho pohlcoval, až se úplně zbavil své lidskosti. Ale místo boje se na něho postava vědoucně usmála a zmizela zpět do stínů. To bylo naposledy, co barbar viděl svého úhlavního nepřítele. Vyvolená Avarosy měla typické krušné dětství. Její vlasy zbělely po ledové sněhové bouři. Předčasná smrt její matky jí donutila stát se vůdkyní kmene sotva ve věku patnácti let. Nicméně v některých členech kmene vyvolaly její mírumilovné myšlenky nesouhlas a proto se jí plánovali zbavit. Jejich plány byly zmařeny zvláštním sokolem, jež Ashe dovedl k luku Avarosy, s jehož pomocí se Ashe zbavila odporu a získala mezi členy respekt. Její kmen, nyní známý jako Avarosané, se brzy stal jedním z největších bojujících za sjednocení Freljordu. Bitva v tundře Když Ashe vedla jednotku elitních lučištníků, své nejbližší společníky, znenadání se ocitli uvězněni uvnitř thumb|221x221px|Ashe ve vítězných šatech.ledové noční můry, po týdenní bitvě s válečným kmenem. Když se probrala, byla obklopena roztrhanými těly svých spojenců i nepřátel. Snad jen zázrak ji mohl zachránit před vířícími kousky ledu. Toho dne její vlasy změnily svou barvu na bílou a Ashe už si nikdy v životě neoblékla tradiční Freljordskou róbu vítězství – bílé šaty. 'Aliance s Ledovými Mnichy' Poznámka: Originální jméno ledové čarodějky je . Předstírala, že je princezna Mauvole (stejně jako předstírala podobu mnoha jiných starších předtím) a narafačila svou vlastní smrt. Poté zabila novou princeznu Lissandru a ukradla její identitu, aby tak dostala zpět své původní jméno. '' Jedna ze tří vládkyň kmenů, princezna Mauvole z Ledových Strážců, byla nalezena mrtvá ve svém domě v Rakelstake. Starší z jejího kmene stanovili příčinu smrti za naprosto přirozenou, a tak měla volnou cestu k vedení Ledových Mnichů princezna Lissandra. Prvním počinem po své korunovaci překvapila naprosto všechny. Přísahala věrnost další ze tří Freljordských princezen – , čímž všechny překvapila. Ve svém korunovačním projevu Lissandra naléhala na svůj lid, že je na čase, aby se Freljord sjednotil pod jedinou vlajkou. Svými slovy všechny ovlivnila a její nápad byl velmi vřele přijat i u stařešinů kmene, kteří souhlasili s nápadem na sjednocení. Nicméně třetí princezna zůstala v opozici. Odešla do izolace spolu se staršími svého kmene, což vyvolalo znepokojení mezi sjednoceným lidem, protože se bál, jestli nechystá válku. 'Aliance se Severními Barbary' Jak plynuly týdny, populace Freljordu utrpěla šok z příchodu stovek barbarů, včetně jejich krále , kteří přišli uctít památku princezny Mauvole. Ashe byla přítomna u celého barbarského procesí, a také se setkala s Tryndamerem a Lissandrou na soukromé večeři. Jak nekteří předpokládali, byl příchod barbarů způsoben Ashininým pozváním Tryndamera, aby zabránila princezně Sejuani podnikat příliš agresivní kroky. Později se ukázalo, že ani Tryndamere nepřišel zcela nezištně. Chtěl vyjednat další oboustranně výhodné podniky. Po dlouhých jednáních a diskuzích Ashe přijala nabídku na spojení sil s barbary. Její rozhodnutí bylo nadšeně podporováno členy obou kmenů. 'Dosažení statutu městského státu' Po posouzení událostí ve Freljordu, vrchní radní Vessario Kolminye, vydal prohlášení z kláštera v Institutuframe|Erb Freljordu Války, o udělení suverenity Freljordu. Zajistil tak Freljordu všechna práva a ochranu poskytovanou městským státům. V novém stavu mu bylo přiděleno také místo ve shromážděních Ligy. Jejich vybraný vyslanec měl právo zůstat v Institutu Války a hlasovat jménem Freljordu. Freljord se také mohl obracet o pomoc na Ligu při všech politických záležitostech. I když už v minulosti žádal Freljord o členství, bylo mu odepřeno z důvodu nedostatečného počtu obyvatel, postrádání pevné státní struktury a jakéhokoliv prostředku k udržení pořádku. Až nedávné jmenování jako vůdkyně dvou kmenů a sjednocení Freljordu posíleného barbary ovlivnilo rozhodnutí koncilu. 'Korunovace krále a královny' Ihned po Kolminyeho rozhodnutí korunovaly spojené kmeny jako královnu Freljordu. Ashe byla první princezna na trůně od dob Války Tří Sester. Podle tradice si směla zvolit svého krále. Vybrala si , ne kvůli lásce, ale kvůli potřebám svého lidu a kvůli upevnění aliance. Jako prvního hrdinu Ligy zvolila , Jezdce na Yettim, který byl zároveň i vyslancem Freljordu v Lize. Ashe později nabídla místo v nové Královské Radě. Sejuani vystoupila ze své izolace, aby odpověděla, že nikdy neuzná Ashe jako svou královnu a každý kdo to udělá, překrucuje celou jejich kulturu. Její názor nebyl přijat mezi mnohými členy kmene Zimního Spáru, proto také cestovali do Rakelstake na korunovaci. Nunu své jmenování přijal s hrdostí. Na korunovaci se objevilo zatím největší pozorované množství yettiů. Hordy barbarů se začaly stěhovat do nového domova. Mnozí přijeli na druhou korunovaci svého krále. Tryndamere přivítal svůj lid inspirujícím prohlášením, že konečně dostali hlas ve Valoranu a nyní mohou ukázat jak hrdí a vznešení válečníci jsou. 'Koupě ledovce Avarosa' se vydal na cestu na Avarosu, nejsevernější ledovec Freljordu, aby našel nejčistší vodu v Runeteře.thumb|296px|Gragas Hrdina Ligy si přišel dělat nárok na pusté ledové pole. Při Setkání s a , Gragas udělal dojem tím, jak důležitá může být oblast pro jeho pivovarnické umění a úpěnlivě prosil o udělení území do jeho péče. Monarchové viděli příležitost výdělku na normálně nepoužitelném kusu půdy a tak souhlasili . Gragas podepsal smlouvu o pronájmu Avarosy na neuvěřitelných 9 000 let, aby si zajistil drahocennou vodu dlouho do budoucnosti. Jednání s Ashe a Tryndamerem bylo následně zpečetěno podle tradice – pitím. Hned u pramene vody postavil Gragas továrnu na výrobu legendárního nápoje – piva Graggy Ice. '''Válka přichází' Naposledy, co byla znovuzrozena, stála tváří v tvář sjednocenému a silnému lidu. S pýchou hlídala jejich zemi, která díky nim prosperovala. Taková jednota ale nemohla vydržet navždy. Velký národ se rozdělil do tří menších kmenů a Anivia sledovala, jak se freljorďané zaplétají do bitvy. Zatímco se snažila zachránit svůj domov před roztříštěním, pocítila velkou hrozbu: temnou , která měnila čistou sílu ledu v černotu. Anivia věděla, že pokud by se takové zlo usídlilo v jejím domově, brzo by si našlo cestu i do jejího vnitra. Musela něco udělat. Naštěstí ale našla spojence v Ashe, se kterou začala spolupracovat. 'Vize konce' Před tím, než se stal jediným náčelníkem kmene Ursinů, byl uctívaným šamanem. Všiml si, že mír udělal z jeho lidu slabochy, zapomínající posvátné umění války. Cítil, že oheň jejich duší se brzo vytratí. Řekl triumvirátu náčelníků jeho obavy, ale nebyl vyslyšen. thumb|left|322px|VolibearHledajíc moudrost šel na vrchol jejich posvátné hory, místo zahalené Ledovým Vortexem. Vortex je prý kouzelný a je to také ten, který vybíra náčelníky Ursinů. Po dosažení vrcholu ho udeřil blesk a když se probudil, měl vizi o Ursinech, jak jsou nemilosrdně vyvražděni ledovými monstry. Když vize skončila, spěchal k náčelníkům, kteří na něj číhali. Bojovali s ním, ale než Volibear padl, povedlo se mu vyvolat nově nabitou sílu Vortexu. Z úcty k tomu byl jmenován novým náčelníkem. Okamžitě zrušil ve svém kmeni samolibost, oživil ve svém kmeni umění války a konečně vytvořil alianci se , bojovnicí, která by s nimi mohla bojovat proti nadcházejícímu . 'Hrdina Freljordu' Zmrzlé vrchy Freljordu byly po staletí trestem pro všechny slabé. Ale zatímco tyto ledovcocé krajiny pohltily spoustu chatrných hrobů, jiní, silnější, v nich nacházejí ukolébavku, vidí v nich místo, kde se se bezvýznamní siláci stávají thumb|272px|Braum, Srdce Freljordu pravými hrdiny. zde začal svou životní pouť a jak rostla jeho síla a odvaha, nabývala na síle i jeho legenda a věhlas. Dnes jeho šlépěje inspirují všechny od těch nejchudších sedláků až po nejzuřivější nájezdníky. A mezitímco připravuje svůj štít na další bitvu, uvědomuje si, že na jeho bedrech leží naděje i víra všech Freljorďanů. 'Civilní válka' Válka pro Freljord, jež vypukla mezi Ashe a Sejuani, je válka, jež rozhodne o pravém vládci Freljordu. Ač jim skrytá, Lissandra se už dlouho připravuje navrát Střežících. Podvedla Ashe a odhalila svou pravou identitu jakožto Ledová čarodějka z dávných legend. Teď, když jsou všechny karty odkryté, pouze jedna vyjde jako vítězka. Zajímavosti *Historie Freljordu je dopodrobna popsána v Deníku Spravedlnosti záležitosti 2 až 5. Vypráví o korunovaci a jako Královnu a Krále Freljordu, uznání Freljordu jakožto městského státu a všeobecný přehled oblasti. * Avarosané byli pojmenováni po antické a nejvíce uznaváné Královně Freljordu, Avarose, Mrazivé Lukostřelkyni. * Jména tří legendárních sester jsou Avarosa, Serylda a Lissanda. ** Lissandra ze tří sester je stejná nyní známá také jako Mrazivá čarodějka, což z ní de facto dělá starobylou předkyni a . * , , , a jsou všechno artefakty, které kdysi náležely Ledorozeným, přezdívkou pro všechny ty, kterým byla Ledovými Strážci dána moc nad ledem . ** The Guardian's Horn byl vyroben, aby varoval celý Frejlord před navracejícími se Mrazivými Strážci. thumb|left|Trundlův Boneshiver*Pravý led je fenomén, který existuje pouze v těch nejledovějších hlubinách Frejlordu. Magická hmota tak ledová, thumb|150px|Braumův štítže nemůže být nikdy roztavena, a pouze mistři kováři z ní můžou vypracovat mocné zbraně a brnění. ** a její luk ** a jeho štít ** a její bola ** a jeho palice, Boneshiver jsou všechno zbraně vyrobené z Pravého ledu. *Mezi třemi Frejlordskými vůdci , a se udál souboj nazývaný Bitva pro Frejlord. Tato událost ukazuje jeden z možných konců, kdyby jedna z nich prohrála a druhá se zmocnila práva vládnout Freljordu. Trundle OriginalSkin.jpg|Klasický Trundle Ziggs SnowDaySkin.jpg|Sněžný Ziggs Volibear RuneguardSkin.jpg|Runový Volibear Volibear ThunderLordSkin.jpg|Hromový Volibear Volibear NorthernStormSkin.jpg|Volibear severní bouře Tryndamere KingSkin.jpg|Král Tryndamere Swain NorthernFrontSkin.jpg|Severní Swain Singed SnowDaySkin.jpg|Sněžný Singed Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Poro Sejuani Sejuani TraditionalSkin.jpg|Klasická Sejuani Rammus FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljordský Rammus Quinn WoadScoutSkin.jpg|Piktská průzkumnice Quinn Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg|Ledovcový Olaf Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Sněžný Malzahar Malphite GlacialSkin.jpg|Ledovcový Maplhite Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Zimní Div Lulu Darius WoadKingSkin.jpg|Piktský král Darius Anivia BlackfrostSkin.jpg|Anivia temného ledu Ashe VI.jpg|Královna Ashe Ashe Splash 3.jpg|Piktská Ashe Ashe Splash 1.jpg|Freljordská Ashe Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Zimní Div Orianna Janna 3.jpg|Ledová Královna Janna Freljord_Rakelstake.png|Budovy v Rakelstake Freljord_Lokfar.png|Lokfarská loděnice Freljord_Frostguard_Citadel_1.png|Citadela Ledových Strážců Freljord_Frostguard_Citadel_2.png|Citadela Ledových Strážců 2 Freljord_building.png|Typická freljordská budova Freljord_building_concept.png|Koncept freljordských budov Freljord_concept.jpg|Starý koncept Freljordu Ashe_and_Tryndamere_together.jpg|Královna Ashe a král Tryndamere Avarosa's_Statue.png|Socha Avarosy Avarosa's Statue Concept.png|Koncept sochy Avarosy Frostguard_Citadel.png|Lissandra a Citadela Ledových Strážců Rakelstake.png|Ashe v Rakelstake (od umělce Loon Ahna z Riotu) Braum_Feats_Full.jpg|Braumova nástěnná malba Bard_lore_1.jpg|Konstelace Frozen Watchers Šampióni * - místo narození, starobylá strážkyně Freljordu * - místo narození, vůdkyně kmenů Avarosanů, královna Freljordu * - místo narození, lidový hrdina * - bydliště, majitel ledovce Avarosa * - místo narození, vůdkyně Ledových Strážců, prorokuje příchod Střežících * - místo narození, dřívější člen kmene Ledových Strážců * - místo narození, lokfarský bojovník * - místo narození, princezna kmene Zimní Spár * - místo narození, majitel Boneshiver, král trolů * - místo narození, král Freljordu * - místo narození, schránka pro zvířecí duše * - místo narození, náčelník Ursinů Spojení s dalšími šampióny * - vyvraždil barbarský kmen Tryndamera * - místo původu, ovládl tělo Kegana Rodha * - pradávný yordl, uchovávaný v ledu Anivií * - přivedl Udyra do Hiranského kláštera, aby našel klid * a - posláni na průzkum rostoucího napětí ve Freljordu * - chová nepřátelství k Volibearovi Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Státy Kategorie:Runeterra en:Freljord es:Fréljord fr:Freljord pl:Freljord zh:弗雷尔卓德